A Hidden Seceret
by Redclaw and Nightkit
Summary: A strange prophecy is circling Shadowclan and hidden secrets are about to be discoveredone will change the forest forever. Two sisters Tigerlily and Treeleaf are queens in ShadowClan and seem to be living normal lives. But will this peace hold? R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Authors Note- ok humm... how to explain this... Well this is a companion(?) to _The Hidden Clan _they are based on the same plot but are set in different clans with different characters(duh) You do not have to read both but well it would help with following the story if you read both the ShadowClan version and the WaterClan version. I would like to make a note that if I do not get reviews on this I won't continue posting it because I don't feel like going through all the work and not having anyone read it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own any of the warrior books or characters but well I do own the characters I made up (duh again) so oh yeah my friend reminded me (this is an actual friend and not an imaginary one) that some of the names are from the books but they are not I REPEAT they are NOT the same characters they just sound _STRANGELY_ familiar Ok so now that I am done with the LONG and boring part we move on to the story (hopefully people are still reading after my note and disclaimer thing) Oh yeah WAIT I forgot here is the SUMMARY and after that then there is the ummm clan thingy and after that then there is the prologue and after that THEN there is the beginning of the story.**

**SUMMARY-**

**Two sisters, Treeleaf and Tigerlily, from ShadowClan both are expecting kits. Treeleaf after having just lost her mate hopes that the kits will help take her mind off of missing her mate. But when the kits are born one falls ill with a unknown but strangely familiar sickness. She watches as slowly he gets closer and closer to death unsure if she can watch another one of her loved ones pass before her eyes. Tigerlily watches her sister helplessly unable to lift her sorrow and preoccupied with worrying about her own litter. On top of this, strange prophecies are arising and some are directed at ShadowClan...**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I over exaggerated I am just a little sugar high at the moment but don't worry I wasn't sugar high when I wrote the story I promise**

**Yours Truely,**

**The Author **

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: DARKSTAR- black tom with brown stripes and underside: amber eyes

DEPUTY: WINDSTORM- gray and brown mottled she-cat: blue eyes

APPRENTICE: HAILPAW

MEDICINECAT: CLOUDSHADOW- white tom with gray paws and underside: yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: POPPYPAW

WARRIORS:

TALONCLAW- smoky-black she-cat: green eyes

APPRENTICE: ROBINPAW

MOLETAIL- shaggy haired dusky-brown tom with a missing tail due to a badger fight: yellow eyes

SMOKEPELT- smoke-gray tom: blue eyes

GOLDENWHISKER- golden she-cat, white tail, muzzle, and paws: amber eyes

TAWNYFUR- dusky-brown she-cat: blue eyes

FALCONPELT- brown tom with light tan patches: green eyes

APPRENTICES:

HAILPAW- silver tom with dark-gray spots: amber eyes

POPPYPAW- brown tabby she-cat: blue eyes

ROBINPAW- orange tom with a red chest and tail: green eyes

ELDERS:

LILYFOOT- old ginger she-cat: yellow eyes

QUEENS:

SKYCLOUD- blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and paws: yellow eyes

KITS: FIREKIT, RAINKIT

TIGERLILY- white she-cat with small pale orange patches and orange lily mark on back: green eyes

TREELEAF- pretty white she-cat with dark orange patch across her back: green eyes

KITS:

FIREKIT: white tom with ginger patches, faint stripes: green eyes

RAINKIT- gray she-cat with white paws and chest: yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

_Flames from a two-leg bon-fire lapped at the starless sky. Other than the occasional night bird that would call out and the crackle of the burning wood_, _it was a quiet night. Two flame colored disks appeared from the _

_bushes glaring at the fire, they were eyes of a cat. It crept along the hedge line; it's long shadow dancing on the bushes._ _Eyes flitting back and forth, it seemed it expected to be attacked at any moment._ _A pair of two-legs _

_kept an eye on the fire from their nest, but they were no threat to the feline. Suddenly another cat jumped from the bracken in front of the first cat, snarling._

_" How dare you come back!" it was a she-cat, her claws glinted red from the firelight. _

_" How dare you challenge me!" the first feline yowled, clearly a tom, and leaped at the she-cat. She dodged his deadly jaws that skimmed her shoulder, pouncing on him, her eyes glaring red. "I vowed to kill you if I ever _

_saw you again. Your actions were unforgivable!" she bristled her flame-colored pelt with fury. _

_"Do you still miss him?" the tom growled as she pinned him to the ground, her paw to his neck. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to fight the grief that flooded her mind, so she replaced it with pure hatred. The tom knew he _

_could easily overtake his attacker, but he enjoyed torturing the ginger cat with memories. But before he could get up, the she-cat meowed through gritted teeth. " Though this will not bring grief." with a deep bite to his _

_neck, the she-cat ended the cruel tom's life. She stepped off the body_, _silhouetted against the blood-red flames that reached into the midnight sky, she meowed, her eyes downcast on the corpse. _

_" One less traitor in this world." With that she padded into the darkness, leaving the body for the crows._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I

The lightly frosted ground glittered beautifully in the morning rays of the new-day sun. It was late leaf-bare so the cats of ShadowClan were busy hunting for their clan. There was one she-cat who was hunting by the

creek for little fish. Maybe there are some fish out... she thought curiously it's kind of warm. But she only saw a few minnows dart away as she bounded onto a stepping-stone. The creek was still and peaceful until it

came to the thunderpath that monsters drove over to escape the water. The water then hastened under the thunderpath and stilled again on the other side. The she-cat heard someone approaching so she stopped and waited,

"Hello Treeleaf." an orange and red tom apprentice came out of the bracken across the brook. "Nice day for hunting, isn't it?" he padded to the edge of the bank and sat down to groom himself.

"Well, not so good for fishing I'll say. Haven't caught anything." Treeleaf meowed to him, and then she slowly looked around for any signs of prey.

"You shouldn't be doing anything so close to having kits Treeleaf." Suddenly the orange-patched she-cat perked her ears toward a sound by the water right under the young tom. She glanced at him, one brow rose "I dare

you." the tom flattened his ears and grinned, then slowly crept down the sandy bank as carefully as he could. When he was close enough he bunched his muscles and leaped right where his supervisor had heard the noise.

He raised his head up, a water vole dangling from his mouth. The she-cat meowed with approval. " I'm surprised you didn't..." she stopped because the apprentice slipped when the crumbling mud collapsed under his

weight and fell into the shallow cold water. As soon as he raced back up the bank and began licking his soaked fur in the sun's warmth, Treeleaf burst into laughter. "I swear Robinpaw, sometimes I think you do things

like that on purpose!" she howled as Robinpaw shot her a half angry, half amused look then meowed to her " I think the vole got away."

"So do I!" another cat came behind Robinpaw, it was Poppypaw, a pretty tabby. " What happened to you?" she stared at her den mate trying to hold back her laughter.

"He thought he could catch some fish that way!" the white and orange she-cat called from the other side. Poppypaw let out a purr of amusement " Come on, lets go find a nice warm patch of grass so you can dry of more

easily. Robinpaw agreed then they both dipped their heads in good-bye to the expecting she-cat then padded away together. Treeleaf suddenly was flooded with sadness at the sight of the two cats. Surely they would

grow up one day and have kits of their own together, when Treeleaf didn't have a mate. Two moons ago he had been killed by a dog while trying to save Treeleaf from the animal. "I still miss you Redstorm." she gazed

up at the cloudless sky where her dead mate lived with StarClan. "I'll find you someday."

II

A young queen lay outside the nursery looking wistfully into the forest, she was a small built orange and white she-cat with an unusually lily mark on her back. The feline was also pregnant and looked like she would be

giving birth in around one and a half moons. As she watched the woods the cat though again of how nice it would be to go out and hunt, but there was no need for her to hunt and she knew that if she did it would make

her mate worry more about her and the coming kits.

This was not her first pregnancy, but her second. The first had been over a year ago, something had gone wrong and the she-cat lost every one of her four kits. Her mate worried constantly about her and the orange and

white feline knew hunting wouldn't help. Still longing to stretch her legs the she-cat decides on a walk through the forest on the perimeter of camp. Just as she was leaving camp she ran into another queen entered, it was

Treeleaf, and she held a small mouse in her mouth. "Hello Tigerlily," the white newcomer meowed sweetly.

"Hello Treeleaf I see you caught a mouse, is hunting good?"

"It's as good as could be expected in leaf-bare. I better go put this in the fresh-kill pile." Treeleaf nodded farewell then picked up the mouse that she had dropped on the ground and padded away towards the fresh-kill pile.

Tigerlily watched the white cat as she thought wistfully to herself _she was out hunting and she is due before me. No one's telling her that it's not good to hunt! _The she-cat instantly reprimanded herself, _but at least I have _

_a mate to worry about me, poor Treeleaf it must be hard not to have Redstorm. _With that last thought she exited the camp.

III

In the forest almost everything was dead a few leaf-bare plants had flowers and leafs on them but beside that the only green things were the scattered pine trees. Making her way through the undergrowth Tigerlily's

thoughts strayed, the sound of wind whistling through the barren trees calmed her and helped her not worry about the up-coming kits. All of a sudden Tigerlily heard rustling in the brush of to her right, instinctively she

stopped, crouching down she pricked her ears forward and listened, it's_ probably a squirrel, but it's much to big to be a mouse. I wonder…_ the she-cat halted caught between the urge to hunt and her nagging conscience

that kept reminding her that it would be kinder to her mate if she didn't. Finally after much consideration she began slowly and steadily crawling forward, stalking her prey. _Besides_ she reassured herself _it's leaf-bare and I _

_can't give up the chance of catching prey. Anyway I won't chase it if it runs…_ at that moment Tigerlily picked up movement. A fat red squirrel ran out from under a bush and darted toward the nearest tree, the she-cat flew

after it and managed to catch the prey before it reached it's destination. She killed it with a quick bite then glancing around to make sure no other small animals were out, she picked up her prize and headed back to camp.

IV

As she padded quietly into camp Tigerlily felt like a naughty kit that didn't want to get caught. Glancing around she made sure her mate wasn't around then swiftly walked over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her

squirrel next to the few mice and other creatures that made up the heap. Her conscience still nagged her so Tigerlily decide to go to the nursery and take it easy for the rest of the day. In the nursery Skycloud was watching

her two kits play, the orange and white she-cat smiled at the sight of the young ones tussling in the moss and dirt. Nodding hello to Skycloud she walked over to an empty spot and lay down, closed her eyes and slept.

V

When Tigerlily woke thirty minutes later, the two kits were still wrestling, guessing that it was past sun-high she decided to give Skycloud a break to eat something. The kittens were still too young to leave nursery and

Falconpelt, her mate, was on a patrol so he couldn't bring her food. Walking over the queen, Tigerlily sat down and watched the kits for a few seconds before speaking. "They are beautiful kits, I'm sure they'll grow up to

be fine warriors."

Skycloud's eyes shown with her motherly pride as she too watched her kittens. "Yes, they are beautiful aren't they? Firekit is so big and only a moon old too."

"They are an active little pair." Tigerlily agreed, "If you want I could stay here and watch them so that you could get something to eat?"

Skycloud smiled gratefully at the orange and white she-cat. "That would be very nice." She replied before going and telling her kits that Tigerlily would be watching them. With a final glance at them she left the nursery.

Not long after, Tigerlily heard a commotion outside pricking her ears she could just make out that Cloudshadow was talking to Darkstar about something important. Seconds later Skycloud came darting in, she looked

scared and it made Tigerlily worry. "Skycloud what is it, is something wrong? I heard Cloudshadow talking to Darkstar it sounded urgent."

"Cloudshadow was out gathering herbs and had a vision from StarClan!"

"StarClan," Tigerlily asked surprised, StarClan almost never talked to a cat unless something bad was going to happen. "What did they say?"

"Well he talked in a whisper, I don't think Darkstar wants us to know but Cloudshadow seemed really shook up. Oh what if something bad is going to happen!"

Tigerlily nuzzled the queen reassuringly, "Everything will be fine, you'll see. It might not be as bad as it sounds. Sometimes we can miss interpret what Starclan really means. Now why don't you go lay down with your

kits they look tiered and you could use a nap."

Skycloud nodded, the slowly herded her brood to the back of the den before curling up with them. Tigerlily also lay down, but this time not to sleep. She pondered what StarClan would send them a warning about. The

first thing that came to mind was her kits _no that's ridicules they wouldn't send a warning about my kits. _She tried to brush the though away but it kept returning. Finally she couldn't take it any more and the queen got up

to go see Darkstar. _Even if he won't tell me exactly what StarClan said at least he can tell me if it has anything to do with my kits. _

VI

She found him in his den; luckily he was alone. "Darkstar!" Tigerlily called, she then paused. Before she could continue the tom voiced her thoughts.

"Cloudshadow received a warning from Starclan, neither of us know exactly what it means but I think trouble is coming to the clans. Something we've never encountered before."

Hearing the worry in his voice Tigerlily nuzzled her leader affectionately, speaking in a low whisper. "Ever thing will be fine, the clans have faced trouble before and conquered it. And this time ShadowClan with have

the best leader it has ever seen."

Darkstar smiled down at the she-cat, but then his face clouded over again with worry. "Please I need to be alone right now," the queen turned to go. "Thank you Tigerlily your words help more than you know."

She smiled, nodded then turned and walked out.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N Thank you Aviation for reviewing hope you guys don't mind long chapters!**

I

A moon went by with no other word from Starclan, the night of Cloudshadow's vision Darkstar had stood before the clan telling them not to worry. He had not told them what exactly Starclan had said, but the clan knew he

would as soon as he could explain what the vision meant.

It was now New-leaf and life was coming back to the forest. The forest was active and there was never a time that one couldn't hear a robin sing. The fresh-kill pile was always well stalked, and apprentices were being trained

more in fighting skills now that hunting was much easier. Over all the life in the clan was normal; most cats seemed to forget that Starclan had sent them a warning.

Tigerlily, who was outside enjoying the warm sun with Skycloud and her two rambunctious kits, had barely a half moon to go before her kits were due. She was still going strong and had no pain foreboding a bad delivery.

Rainkit and Firekit were as active as ever and loved going out of the nursery. At the moment the two were practicing pouncing on a large stone. Watching the kits made Tigerlily think of Treeleaf, she hadn't seen her all day.

"Skycloud do you know were Treeleaf is?"

A worried expression crossed Skycloud's face. "Well no, I haven't seen her she wasn't in the nursery. Why don't you ask Smokepelt he's been with her a lot since she's about to have kits."

Standing up Tigerlily glanced around the clearing spotting Smokepelt she replied quickly "Yes, he has been with her a lot, I didn't think of asking him but if any cat knows were Treeleaf is it's him. Thanks Skycloud." With that

said the orange and white cat padded over to the male. Glancing up from a mole he was eating the tom rapidly swallowed a piece before greeting her. "Hello, Tigerlily."

"Hi Smokepelt, um I was wondering if you had seen Treeleaf today. Skycloud says that she's not in the nursery, and since she's due to have kits soon I wanted to make sure that she's ok.

Concern showed in the tom's eyes and he immediately stopped eating, "now that I think about it I haven't seen her anywhere all day. But hey I don't have patrol duty and we have enough fresh-kill I'll help you look for her."

Tigerlily smiled gratefully and him and nodded. "That would be wonderful Lets search the perimeter of camp first."

II

In an old hollow tree close to the ShadowClan perimeter during sun-high, Treeleaf lay on her side in pain. She had been hunting without permission from Darkstar when she began to have contractions and went as fast as she

could to find somewhere safe. _It's not so bad_ she thought _maybe I can make it back in time_. But the pain only grew worse and she began to panic. " Okay, I can do this. Be brave Treeleaf, " she panted, then shut her eyes tight and

prayed. _Redstorm, I need you. _She was suddenly flooded with the presence of her long lost mate. _Stay at my side_. Redstorm's faint figure appeared in front of her. He looked at her with a soft, loving gaze, calming the kitting

she-cat. A few heartbeats later, a tiny red kit was born. Treeleaf cleaned the mewling newborn, then paused to gaze at Redstorm

"Your son has been born." she mewed softly. Redstorm slowly stood and walked toward Treeleaf and rubbed his head on hers, but at the same time, disappeared. The queen looked upon her tiny kit that she then nudged to her

side to nurse, purring loudly. Sun-high turned to sunset, and Treeleaf had been in labor all the long, tiresome hours. Finely, she had dried her third and final kit and was resting for the first time. The sound of the creek was

soothing and it seemed to put her kits to sleep too. The red sun cast a brilliant ray upon the new family making the orange-patched she-cat think of Redstorm and how he must be in the golden clouds above her watching the same

sun. The rustle of leavesput Treeleaf on full alert. She stared at the dead under-growth, ready to defend her helpless brood. Something was approaching fast, she knew a weak mother wouldn't stand a chance against an invading

cat or fox _but I'll give my life for my kits_. Suddenly, Tigerlily poked her head out of the thicket, panic clouding her eyes, Smokepelt and Robinpaw close behind. " Tigerlily!" Treeleaf meowed in relief. The three cats ran over to

her and stared at the kits. "Treeleaf!" Tigerlily gasped, "Your a mother!" the orange and white she-cat stepped into the hollow and touched noses with hersister, while Smokepelt and the excited apprentice waited outside

grinning. "Are you alright?" she asked Treeleaf

"I'm fine, though I was worried... having my first litter alone." Tigerlily glanced down at her brood

"It looks like you did fine. And it seems that we have another Redstorm." with her tail she pointed to the red kit.

"Yes, it does." Treeleaf looked at the sun that was almost below the mountains. "They need to get back to the nursery before dark."

"Your goals haven't always been attainable." Tigerlily shot her a sympathetic look.

"You can't walk the whole way right after birth!" the gray tom confirmed, " You probably can't even get through this thicket here." he flicked his tail toward the briar. " Treeleaf stared at the clan cats intently

"That's why you'll take them." she meowed firmly " I'll stay until I get my strength back, then I'll return." the cats stared at her.

"You can't be serious!" Robinpaw meowed " I know it's a lot to ask for..."

"It's _too_ much to ask for Treeleaf." the pregnant she-cat replied

"It's too dangerous to keep them here. You know as well as I do threes been reports of fox around here, and It's so close to WaterClan's border." the worrying mother warned, "I'll only be an hour or two."

Tigerlily stared at the blind kits, her face still clouded with worry and concern. After a few moments she glanced at Smokepelt then made up her mind. "We will wait."

III

The cold moon had risen above the trees, casting a shower of moon rays upon the forest floor. The ShadowClan cats were huddled together trying to ignore the chill. The new mother was tightly curled around her kits keeping

them nice and warm when she opened her eyes. Her dear sister was curled into a tight fur ball, her nose touching her tail tip. Robinpaw was bunched up against the tree; apparently he was too tired to keep watch with Smokepelt.

The eerie light made the gray tom's fur glow silver-blue like the moon. He had sensed someone was watching him and turned his head to look at Treeleaf. "Are you okay?" his mew made Tigerlily's ears twitch, then Treeleaf

blinked slowly.

"I think I can make it now." her mew was as soft as his. Smokepelt untucked his paw from his warm fur and softly nudged Robinpaw, who awoke with a yawn. The young tom looked around for a heartbeat, not remembering

where he was. Treeleaf craned her head forward and licked Tigerlily on the forehead. "We can leave now," the queen confirmed as she roused her kin. She turned and picked up her red kit, Smokepelt took the red and white

she-cat, and Tigerlily carried the white she-cat and together they slipped through forest as quiet as they could.

After they had traveled many paw steps, Treeleaf picked up movement across the water. They all paused. A stealthy, lithe shape padded along the bank, it was also downwind. " It'll smell us!" Robinpaw hissed, Tigerlily signaled

him to be quiet with a flick of her tail. The shadow stopped straight across from the ShadowClan cats and sniffed the air, and then an owl overhead the group screeched, making Treeleaf jumpwhich made her kit squeak. The

creature froze and stared where it heard the sound for a few heartbeats, then turned and pelted into the darkness. "Let's _hurry_!" Robinpaw, being the only one able to talk, meowed fearfully. They hurried through more thickets and

thistles until finally they reached their destination. Treeleaf was barley able to take one more step when they walked through the bracken tunnel. Darkstar, Windstorm, Cloudshadow, and Larchclaw were talking among themselves

when they spotted the returning cats. Other clan members roused from their nests to see what was going on. "Where have you been!" the leader meowed with relief, then he glanced at the kits dangling from their mouths. "Are

those... yours?" he looked at Treeleaf who was about to collapse. Cloudshadow realized her condition and meowed "Who else could have had kits I might ask?" he teased "But you don't look very strong. You will go to the

nursery." the medicinecat meowed to the she-cat. The other cats of ShadowClan were circled around them meowing and hissing. The tired felines carried the kits into the nursery where Skycloud looked at them with surprise.

"Smokepelt... " She then gasped "..._Treeleaf_! You had your kits! And out there in the forest!" She couldn't believe what had happened. The kits were placed in Treeleaf's nest then the tom exited the den leaving the two sisters and

queen. Treeleaf lay down and began to nurse her hungry brood; Tigerlily mewed as she sat in front of them. "I hope _my _birth isn't this exciting." she set a warm gaze on the family, remembering how happy she felt with her first

litter, which sent a pang of grief through her body. Her sister clearly read that, " Tonight _was_ pretty exciting, wasn't it?" amusement clouded her green eyes.

"Yes it was, but what about that..." Tigerlily paused when she remembered Skycloud was there, knowing how dramatic the blue-gray she-cat was, she hinted with a blink that they could talk about it later. " Well I'm going to go

and talk with the others. I'll see you later." she got up and rubbed her head affectingly on her sister's then paused as she walked out "And please stay in the nursery this time."

Once outside of the nursery Tigerlily breathed a huge sigh of relief, the worry that had been cooped up inside of her at her sisters first pregnancy was slowly washed away and pure joy took it's place. "One down just me to go"

she murmured to herself then quickly added a quick pray "Please StarClan watch over Treeleaf and me and our kits." Shaking her head to rid herself of the worry that had threatened to well up inside of her again, the orange and

white she-cat quickly ran over to the medicine cave to tell Cloudshadow the happy news and to make sure that he would check on the kits to make sure that they were all healthy. Standing just outside of the den Tigerlily breathed

in the strong scent of herbs. "CLOUDSHADOW." She called, "Cloudshadow are you in there."

A medium sized white tom appeared at the mouth of the cave he had a bundle of herbs in his mouth, upon seeing the she-cat he swiftly put them down to congratulated her. "Smokepelt told me everything. I was just on my way to

see the new kits. A new day is dawning for ShadowClan. Kits, they are the beginning of everything without them we cat's would soon be extinct." Without waiting for a reply he picked up his bundle, nodded good-bye and

padded across the clearing to the nursery. Tigerlily watched him go for a few hear beats then turned to the leaders den hoping to find Darkstar there, she had to talk to him. StarClan was with her for not only was her leader in his

den but he was also alone. His back was turned to Tigerlily not wanting to intrude she stood just inside the den and spoke. "Darkstar have you heard? Treeleaf has just had three healthy kits."

The black tom turned and blinked in surprise, he obviously had been in deep though having not heard her enter. "No I hadn't heard… that is wonderful news." He tried to sound glad but Tigerlily could tell instantly that

something was wrong.

"Darkstar I need to tell you something, we found Treeleaf near WaterClan boarder she had already had her kits. We waited until she was strong enough to return to camp while we were making our way back we saw a shadow

form of a cat, it was down wind of us but I could still tell it was no clan cat and no loner that I have ever seen."

Her leader stared at her for what seemed to Tigerlily an eternity. When he finally spoke his voice was worried and heavy, like he had to many thoughts on his mind. "That is the first I've heard of any strange cat's I will be sure to

let ever cat know that needs to know. Can you send Windstorm in when you go I need to talk to him?"Taking this as a sign to go the orange and white she-cat nodded her head then turned to find ShadowClan's deputy. Once

outside Tigerlily paused and closed her eyes, letting the day's events sink in. After a heartbeat she opened them again. Cats were everywhere. Apparently everyone had heard about Treeleaf's kits. Tigerlily breathed deeply taking

in the strong soothing scent of her clan mates and the pungent perfume of New-Leaf. A gray and brown she-cat padded up to her, "Hello Tigerlily, I heard about Treeleaf and though I should come over an congratulate you. How

are the kits?"

"Oh Hello Windstorm, the kits look very good she had three, one tom and two she-cats. The tom is a spitting image of his father." She grinned with a sisterly pride. Then remembering added "By the way Darkstar wants to see

you in his den, he seems worried about something."

"I better not let our leader wait, thanks for telling me and congratulations again." The young she-cat padded off, she was the youngest deputy ShadowClan had had in a long time the previous deputy, Foxtail had been a great

warrior and all the clans had respected him. Tigerlily knew how hard it was for Windstorm it seemed that half of the clan expected her to mess up and the other half expected her to be Foxtail. The two she-cats had been friends

since they where apprentices, Tigerlily knew that over time the clan would respect her as much as they had Foxtail. A yawn escaped her muzzle reminding her how tired she was. Getting up from where she was sitting she walked

off the nursery and a long need sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dark heavy clouds hung in the sky, casting a dense fog over the forest. _For the first time in the past two days, Treeleaf sat on the moist ground, breathing in the fresh scents of coming spring. She had stayed in the nursery with her kits until

they put on some weight and she regained full strength after being fed by her caring clan-mates. She sat quietly, surrounded by a thick blanket of fog, beyond that she couldn't see a thing, but she could smell her way back. _I can only stay out _

_a few moments _she sighed. Treeleaf was an explorative, outgoing cat before she became pregnant but as she got bigger, she slowed down at everything until she wasn't allowed to go anywhere but outside the camp. Now that she was free

from the swollen belly she wished to roam around the forest and get into trouble, which she was very good at. Treeleaf swiveled her ears toward the sound of a mouse scuffling around inside a rotten log. She crept up to it, the soft ground

making it easy to be quiet. She caught sight of a skinny tail hanging out of the log, and then the mouse jumped out and darted into a hole Treeleaf hadn't seen. _How could it have seen me? _She wondered, and then turned around to head back

to camp. A flutter of wings made her jump and whip her head over her shoulder, but nothing was there. _That's strang... _as she turned her head back, she came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. Treeleaf hissed ferociously at a dark-gray

tom. "Stay back!" she growled, though the tom, who wasn't more than an apprentice, shrunk down to the ground in fear. Treeleaf arched her back, " Who are you?"

"L… Leafpaw." he cowered

The queen parted her jaws to drink in the scents of the woods. "You're from WindClan."

Leafpaw looked ashamed, "I was." this puzzled Treeleaf.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away because I did something bad."

Treeleaf didn't let her guard down but kept asking questions. "Why are you here in ShadowClan territory?"

"I was trying to get to the thunderpath and I didn't want to be seen in the open." he replied shakily " I won't do any harm. I promise! I just want to get to the forest beyond the thunderpath."

The orange and white she-cat glanced around to make sure no one was listening, Leafpaw copied her action.

"What did you do that's so _bad_?"

The white-bellied tom stared at her, a distant look of grief almost hidden in his amber gaze. "I..." he was reluctant to speak.

Both of the cats suddenly jumped when they heard something approaching. Treeleaf looked at the apprentice with sympathy, but he didn't notice, he crouched down and leaped into the bracken and disappeared. Treeleaf's gaze followed his

scrawny figure until he was fox-lengths away, then Robinpaw popped out of the brush next to her. " Are you okay? I scented WindClan!" Treeleaf hesitated

"Um... I didn't." she stammered, and then quickly changed the subject. " Are my kits alright?" Robinpaw, still on alert answered briefly, " Yeah. Are you sure there's no..."

"Yep, nothing here. Why don't you check by...the... fence! Yeah, the fence." Treeleaf cracked a smile; Robinpaw raised his brow in confusion.

"But the fence is..."

"_Far _from here, yes I know so you'd better get going!" her tail-tip twitched impatiently.

"Okay," he meowed doubtfully, and then slipped into the fog, immediately vanishing. Treeleaf wanted to go and find Leafpaw so badly, but she had kits to tend to. With a longing glance in the direction where the WindClan apprentice had

gone, the queen stepped onto Robinpaw's trail, which led back to camp.

000

Treeleaf climbed over a huge rock that blocked the entranceway to the camp, and then bounded in. She immediately saw Falconpelt, a brown tom speaking with another cat and raced up to him." Where did the rock come from?" waiting for

a reply from the busy warrior, she looked at the frightened faces of her clan-mates.

"A monster drove through the field and dropped it at the wood's edge." Falconpelt turned to her as he began. " And then a two-leg pushed it down the hill into the forest, luckily our camp wall stopped it before it crushed us." Treeleaf

wondered why a two-leg would do such a thing. The she-cat's gaze grew worried as she glanced at the nursery, Skycloud pacing impatiently in and out. She bounded up to the blue-gray queen who began speaking " Where have you been?

Redkit has been crying all morning and I couldn't get him to stop!" Treeleaf suspected that she was overreacting and Redkit was just hungry. She pressed her muzzle against Skycloud's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for watching them." Skycloud didn't reply, still worried. The orange and white she-cat heard her kit cry out, it was a very loud cry. She hurried into the nursery, running over to her nest. Redkit wasn't moving like his

sisters, he just cried out. Treeleaf bent her head down to calm him with her warm tongue, but it only made him worse. Horror struck her as she remembered the complication her mother had when she and Tigerlily were born, how they both

almost died, and Tigerlily's first litter, how none of them made it, how no one knew what happened. Treeleaf raced out of the den and searched for Cloudshadow, then ran into his den. Piles of herbs were spread out among the floor; there

were mint leaves, juniper berries, poppy seed, all kinds of medicine, but no medicinecat. " Cloudshadow?" Treeleaf meowed, when no one answered; she turned to run back out and stopped dead in her tracks in front of Cloudshadow. "

There you are! You need..."

"... A miracle." the white tom cut in.

Treeleaf tilted her head. "What?"

"You know what's going on Treeleaf. It's the same thing that happened to your sister, what happened to you, what happened to your mother."

Treeleaf stared, mouth gaping wide.

"It's in your family. We can only hope that StarClan wishes him to stay with us longer, and that Snowkit and Fernkit do not suffer." he bowed gravely, and then slipped past the speechless queen into his den. For a moment Treeleaf's mind

was spinning, her legs frozen stiff, but she managed to drag herself back to her nest and curl up with her kits. Redkit had gone into a light sleep, whimpering every few minutes. Memories flooded into Treeleaf's mind from her kit-hood.

000

_Treeleaf was crouching on a rock hidden by a clump of grass, pricking her ears at every little sound. At three moons old, she was aloud to play outside the camp walls under supervision although this time they had snuck out, and she was _

_Treekit at the time. A snap of a twig sent here flying forward then she landed a few feet away. Treekit opened her eyes to see Tigerkit in front of her, eyes closed. " I found you!" Treekit mewed playfully then her sister took off into the summer _

_under-growth. Treekit was close at her heels as Tigerkit raced ahead. Without warning Tigerkit stopped, Treekit skidded to a halt and glanced at her. " What are you doing?" then she noticed her sister's heavy panting. _

_"My tummy..." the orange and white kit collapsed, unconscious. Scared, Treekit darted toward camp following her scent as fast as her tiny paws could take her. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried, franticly looking around. _

_"Treekit?" she heard her mother's voice come from the warrior's den. Treekit spotted her mother, Lilyfoot sitting next to her apprentice Smokepaw. She ran over to Treekit, and briefly glanced around._

_"Where's your sister?" _

_"By... the... rock," Treekit whispered the last word, everything was going black, the last thing she saw was her mother and father leaning over her, then fainted. She woke with a jolt, not knowing where she was for a heartbeat. Realizing she _

_must have been put in her nest, Treekit stood on weak paws, and nearly lost her balance. " What is wrong with me?" she feared something bad was going to happen to her and Tigerkit. Treekit stepped outside the nursery and searched for _

_her parents. " Treekit!" Lilyfoot meowed, relief hinted in her fear-ridden voice as she walked out of the medicine den " Are you ok?"_

_"I'm ok mommy." Treekit ran up to the queen and rubbed heads with her " Did you find Tigerkit?"_

_" Yes, we followed your scent trail, but I need you to tell me what happened."_

_Treekit saw the worry in her mother's eyes, " What's the matter with us?" _

_Lilyfoot shot a sympathetic gaze, " You're going to be fine, now, what happened again?"_

_"Well we were just running around when Tigerkit just stopped and said something, then she went to sleep."_

_" What did she say?" Lilyfoot quickly put in._

_"Um... I think something about her tummy."_

_The orange she-cat thought for a moment then put in before going back into the den. " Tigerkit is in here."_

_Treekit pricked her ears up and raced up to her mother. When they joined Juniperpelt, who at the time was fairly new at being the medicinecat, she meowed in greeting to Treekit. Lilyfoot began to speak with her while the orange and white _

_kit went to look for her sibling. She spotted a heap of fur in the darkness. A sunbeam shone through the ceiling onto Tigerkit's pelt, making it glow, Treekit walked up to her, she saw Tigerkit's ears flick then she raised her head. " Treekit!" _

_she mewed, her sister lay down beside her. _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah, I feel much better now that my tummy doesn't hurt."_

_"That's because I gave you juniper berries." Juniperpelt put in before turning to Lilyfoot. "Listen Lilyfoot..." they heard Juniperpelt tell their mother, " You know what's happening. It's the same thing that happened to you, your mother. It's in _

_your family, and I can do nothing to stop it." Treekit shuddered at her words, she knew something was wrong with her family, and it would never go away._

**A/N There is chapter three next chapter will be mainly from Tigerlily's point of view. And as always please review!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update but here is chapter 4 YAY! Well as always please review and if you like this story you might like its companions _The Hidden Clan_ and _A Hidden Past_**

* * *

Tigerlily padded into camp her fur plastered to her body, water dripped from her whiskers. Shaking her fur, the she-cat tried for the millionth time to shake the water off of her. Her eyes darted from side to side; more than anything she

didn't want any cat asking her why she was soaking wet especially her mate. Surprisingly no cat was around although it was a beautiful day, a perfect day for elders to be basking in the warm New-leaf sun. Tigerlily thought nothing;

however, of the unusual absence of cats in the clearing, she was too preoccupied with getting to the nursery without her mate seeing her. _He has enough to think about without having to worry about me _she told herself. Giving her fur a

few more quick licks Tigerlily walked towards the nursery. At the entrance to the nursery she ran into Cloudshadow, the medicine cat didn't ask why the she-cat was wet but quickly ushered her into the nursery saying, "you need to see

this."

Fearful thoughts entered Tigerlily's mind and she followed the white tom without question. A familiar scent met Tigerlily as she entered the nursery and her fears were answered. Rushing over to Treeleaf's nest she whispered hoping

against hope that her sisters answer would be no. "They have it too?"

Treeleaf gazed up at the she-cat, her eyes were haunting and so filled with grief that before she even answered Tigerlily knew what she had thought was true. "Redkit is sleeping... Snowkit and Fernkit don't have any symptoms... yet."

"Oh Treeleaf oh Treeleaf." Tigerlily nuzzled her sister. "Maybe he's just sick, maybe he doesn't have it..." She glanced at the sleeping red kit, his face was knit with pain and he twitched every few heartbeats. "We are okay... we

didn't... nothing happened to us maybe it will pass."

Treeleaf shot her a doubtful look. " You know what's happening. It happened to Lilyfoot, it happened to us, it happened to..." she broke her gaze from her sister's " It gets worse every time. There's nothing I can do for him!"

Tigerlily felt cold claws pierce her heart. She felt her sorrow well up inside but couldn't bring it to words.

"I don't want to lose him again." Treeleaf seemed lost in memories.

"Wh-what do you mean, lose him again?" Tigerlily's voice was worried, she had a feeling she knew what Treeleaf was talking about but wasn't sure.

"Redstorm thrives in him. I thought I couldn't go on any longer when he died. The night I had Redkit, Redstorm stayed at my side, he lives in his son, and now... I'm going to lose him all over again." Treeleaf clearly didn't want to talk

anymore, the hope fading from her green gaze.

Tigerlily knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't console Treeleaf. She nodded understandingly and gave Treeleaf a loving lick before she padded up to Cloudshadow and motioned to him that she wanted to talk to him

outside.

000

Once out of earshot from Treeleaf Tigerlily questioned Cloudshadow. "Is there anything you can do to help Redkit, or to prevent Snowkit and Fernkit from getting it?"

The medicinecat shook his head sadly. "You know as well as I that there is no known cure for what Redkit has, we can only pray that StarClan will spare his life. And that they will spare Snowkit and Fernkit from getting this unknown

illness." Cloudshadow changed the subject. "What happened to you? You look like you fell into the pond!"

Tigerlily glanced toward the center of camp; she didn't have time to talk about her incident that morning. "Well that's exactly what happened although it wasn't the pond it was the stream."

Cloudshadow cocked his head in disbelieve. "You _fell_ in the stream?" He didn't wait for a reply but continued. "You better come with me and I'll give you some herbs, the last thing this clan needs is a soon-to-kit queen to catch a cold."

He noticed that Tigerlily was about to protest. "Don't say a word just come with me."

Tigerlily rolled her eyes, "I don't _need_ any herbs. I'm fine."

"NOW!"

"Oh alright but I don't appreciate you talking to me like I was a kit."

"Well when you act like a kit I will talk to you like you're a kit, now come before I tell Lilyfoot."

Tigerlily stared in shock at him, "you wouldn't..."

"Just watch me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your fur ruffled."

Both cats burst out in merrows of laughter as they walked off toward the medicinecat's den.

Cloudshadow kept his herbs in a small rock cave. Flicking his tail inside he made sure that the orange and white she-cat followed him. In the den an overpowering scent of herbs overcame Tigerlily, "Whoa Cloudshadow this place

smells." Tigerlily teased her long time friend.

"Here eat this." He motioned to a small green plant.

Tigerlily sniffed it. "Yuck! That reeks what were you keeping it next to mouse-bile?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter you still have to eat it now stop complaining. Sometimes you act just like you were still two moons old."

The she-cat wrinkled her nose then swiftly sank her teeth into the herb and began to chew. Swallowing the herb Tigerlily stuck out her tongue and shook her head, trying to rid her mouth of the awful taste.

"Cloudshadow grinned mischievously, "that's a good girl, here chew on this." He noted the suspicious look on the white and orange cat's face. "Don't worry its just mint."

Tigerlily nodded and began to eat the dark green leaf. "Mmmm this taste good, at least better than that other vile stuff." She sat down, not ready to return to painful reality. For a while she was lost in memory than suddenly she spoke

up. "Remember when we were apprentices together, before you became the medicine cat apprentice?"

Cloudshadow smiled in fond memory. "Yes, I remember we were inseparable then."

"It wasn't that long ago. So much has happened since then, it almost like we were different cats then."

"We were different, times can change a cat, so much death... so much..." Cloudshadow turned away not wanting to reveal more.

Tigerliy grew tense. "What did StarClan say?"

Cloudshadow busied himself with some herbs.

"TELL ME!" Her voice was desperate. "They said something about my kits didn't they, didn't they!"

"I c-can't tell you." He locked his gaze with hers; his yellow eyes were filled with pain and sorrow telling Tigerlily too much. "I wish I could Tigerlily, I wish I could." His voice was filled with regret.

Anger welled up inside of Tigerlily, not saying a word she turned and stalked out of his den.


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Okay, apologies for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! Although it's a bit short, the next chapter WILL be longer. I promise by StarClan's word!**

Treeleaf watched without a care in the world as a roach crawled across her paws, her vacant gaze resting on nothing. _I can't take this any longer. Just take him StarClan! _She begged the warrior ancestors, the joys of life drained completely from her torn heart.

Redkit lay in between her front paws, his sides heaved in weak, painful wheezes.

_He doesn't deserve this Redstorm. Why are you letting him suffer? _She struggled between her love for the wise past warrior, and her beloved son.

_StarClan can't control one's destiny. _Treeleaf heard the faint, starry voice of her mate, and she knew this meant Redkit would join his father soon. _No matter what_ _seemes to lay ahead, you must have faith. _His voice was the faintest whisper in the depths of Treeleaf's mind.

Even if she could barley handle it, she promised herself she would get through this hard time, for Redkit's sake. She looked over at Skycloud's playful pair.

Firekit had Rainkit pinned to the ground, a smirk on his face. His sister squirmed and squirmed until she wriggled free and took the upper paw.

For once that day, Treeleaf seemed to smile, imagining when Fernkit and Snowkit would be old enough to scuffle like their den mates. It stung her to think of her daughters' futures, but her thoughts were interrupted when a furry heap rolled into her side.

The two kits, dazed, glanced up at the queen. "Hi Tweeweaf." The young kits mewed at the same time.

"Don't bother Treeleaf, you two." Skycloud awoke from her nap and yawned.

"Oh it's alright." Treeleaf choked out a purr; something she hadn't done in a long while.

"But we want to see the new kits." They mewed together.

"Maybe-"

"Come right ahead." The orange and white she-cat meowed, making Skycloud bite her tongue.

Rainkit and Firekit bounced around Treeleaf and gazed at her litter. "Wow!" They gasped at the little cats. "I didn't think _anything _could be smaller than Rainkit." Firekit teased, always being proud of being a heart-beat older than his sister.

"Hey!" The gray and white she-kit squeaked, then pounced on her brother. Amongst the tussle, Firekit bumped into Redkit, awaking him and making him cry out again.

"Kits! Come here now!" Skycloud jumped to her paws. She clearly knew this would happen.

The kits glanced at Redkit in nervousness, then pelted over to their mother, tails drooping. "We were just-"

"You know your supposed to be careful around newborn kits! They're too little for rough housing!" Skycloud scolded.

"Treeleaf I..." She trailed off as she looked back, noticing that Treeleaf was gone. "Oh Treeleaf."

Outside, Treeleaf pelted over Cloudshadow's den and didn't hesitate to run inside.

The tom was hunched over in the corner, examining some herbs. "Treeleaf?" He meowed as he sat up to look at thefalling-apartqueen.

"Redkit... just end his suffering! Don't you have death-berries or something?"

"Treeleaf!"

"It's for the best!"

"_Treeleaf_!" The medicinecat gasped. "How could you think of such a thing!" He then walked up to face her, his yellow eyes burning with disbelief "Even if I did, I would _never _murder a kit! Especially one of my own clan!"

"Then let me do it!" The queen seemed to have lost her mind.

"I will not tolerate this behavior. I'm going to get Darkstar." He tried to get by Treeleaf, but she stepped in front of him.

Cloudshadow looked into her lost gaze,simply wanting to understand.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out painfully as she returned his gaze with great hurt. "I... I don't know what came over me. I just don't know what to do! Maybe _I_ should eat death-berries, to make it all go away."

As if he had had enough, Cloudshadow reached up and smacked her across the face. "Treeleaf, in all of my time as medicinecat, I've never seen such behavior! What is wrong with you?"

Treeleaf seemed stunned at his action, then turned and pelted out of his den.

Cloudshadow stood stone-still and watched her go, then whispered the only thing he could say with a slight shake of his head. "May StarClan go with you."

**A/N: And again, I know it's short! But the next one will make up for the lack! (Though there may be a **_**wee **_**bit if time between now and then) Reviews ARE appreciated! They're what inspire me to keep writing!**


End file.
